Precious Memories
by LawlietLovesChocolate
Summary: The story of how Eren and Levi met, first as children, and how they eventually fell in love. This story contains Eren x Levi (obviously). Modern AU.
1. Prologue

**I would just like to tell you all before you read this story that Mikasa is Eren's older sister in this. And by older sister I mean that she's like, at least 5-6 years older in this story. Levi is also younger (around the same age as Eren) in this fanfic. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy reading this story! :3**

* * *

><p><em>-Prologue-<em>

It was a cold, October day. Dry, crunched-up leaves rustled quietly as the cool, bitter air blew them around. Dark, grey clouds enveloped the whole entire sky, almost like a blanket.

Everything seemed to be extremely gloomy and run-down that day.

_**I wonder when he'll get here… I feel like I've been waiting for forever.**_

A 10-year old boy with large, emerald-green eyes gazed anxiously out of his bedroom window. He sighed impatiently. The boy should've arrived at his house 10 minutes ago. Where was he?

_**I'm getting bored of waiting now…**_

Eren stopped looking out his window, and sluggishly walked to the other end of his room. He slowly pulled open the creaky door, and traipsed down the hallway in his spacious home to find his older sister, Mikasa.

"Mikasa! Wasn't that kid supposed to get here like 15 minutes ago?" the impatient boy shouted loudly.

"Yeah, he's kind of late arriving here. But I'm sure he's okay. He's only a little late." the voice of his older sister said. Right after ending her sentence, a tall, calm-looking girl walked out of one of the doors in the hallway. She had dark, ebony hair, and pale, silver-blue eyes.

She gracefully advanced toward her little brother, and rested her hand on his head.

"Hey! Don't do that," he said as he pushed her hand off of him. "And I'm _not _worried about him!" Eren exclaimed. His face began to turn a dark shade of red.

His older sister smiled vaguely. "Are you sure you're not worried?" she asked.

"Yes!" he replied, his voice louder this time. Irritation could be heard in his voice.

"Hey, calm down, Eren. I was just messing with you."

The boy responded with a low grumble. "I hate you…"

Mikasa sighed loudly. "Sorry, Er-" she started but was interrupted by the sound of a doorbell.

"He's here!" Eren yelled excitedly.

He swiftly ran down the stairs, and advanced to the door. The boy instantly opened the entrance.

"_Hello. My name's Levi."_

* * *

><p><strong>A  N: I hope that the prologue wasn't too bad… ;_; Feedback is appreciated!**


	2. I Like You

"_Hello. My name's Levi."_

The boy stared intently at the other child. He had dark, blue-grey eyes, and black hair. He had a strange, sharp expression on his face, almost making it look like he was angry. Or at least, that was what Eren had thought.

"H-hi! I'm Eren." he sputtered, his voice overflowing with anxiety. He could feel his face burning as the other boy gazed at him.

_**He actually looks… pretty cute… Wait, what the heck am I thinking?! Snap out of it, Eren!**_

No one spoke for a moment. The only thing that could be heard was the quiet sound of the wind blowing outside.

_**What… what am I doing? Why am I just standing here? I should welcome him inside! I'm acting stupid again…**_

"C-come on inside! It must be cold out there!" the boy said nervously, trying his hardest to cover his embarrassment and act as natural as possible. Unfortunately for him, little did he know that Levi had seen right through him.

He walked inside the house without saying a word.

_**Crap… Am I annoying him? He already looked pretty on edge before…**_

"So, um… Do you wanna go and hang out in my room?"

"As long as your room's clean, I'll go up there. I hate dirty things." Levi replied flatly.

_**What? Wait… did I clean my room? Mikasa told me to a while ago, but I forget if I cleaned it or not…**_

"Erm… okay. F-follow me." Eren retorted, his voice shaky.

The two boys walked slowly up the stairs. Eren lead them into one of the many rooms in his large home.

"So, um… This is my-" the boy started, but was interrupted by Levi.

"You haven't cleaned your room. Yuck. There's dust everywhere."

**Oh no… I don't want to give him a bad first-impression… Wait, why do I even care about what he thinks of me?!**

Eren's cheeks turned a dark shade of red. "I-I'm so sorry! I know we only just met, but I feel like I'm only disappointing you…"

_**Crap! I didn't mean to say the last sentence…!**_

"Relax. I'll clean your room later. I'm not mad at you." Levi said cooly, trying to sound comforting.

"Um… yeah…" the boy trailed off.

"Do you have any dusters in your room?" he asked curiously.

"Sorry, but I don't think I do."

"Hm. How unfortunate."

Eren sluggishly traipsed over to his bed, and rest his body on the soft mattress. He yawned loudly. He didn't understand why he was so sleepy. He had been hyper and excited just a few minutes ago. Now he felt like he could fall asleep, right then and there.

_**Why am I so tired, all of a sudden? I felt fine earlier…**_

"Can I lay with you?" the other boy questioned softly.

"W-what?! U-um… sure…" Eren replied, his face even redder than before. His voice quivered, making it obvious that he felt flustered by the sudden request.

Levi calmly made his way over to the bed, and put his body right next to Eren's.

_**He's laying right next to me…**_

Levi slowly moved his body up closer to the other boy, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Eren gasped in surprise.

_**He's cuddling with me… He's so… warm…**_

"Hey, Eren… I think that I like you already…" he whispered as he gradually drifted off to sleep.

"Y-you know what… I think I like you too…" Eren mumbled in reply, as he too began to fall asleep.

Eren smiled warmly as he finally let the dream world embrace his mind.

_**...I like you too, Levi… I really do…**_

* * *

><p><strong>A  N: I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I tried to make it as fluffy and cute as possible! :3 Feedback is appreciated!**


End file.
